


Скаген

by drunkenbilly



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город Скаген находится на самом севере Дании. В Скагене Северное и Балтийское моря находят друг друга, и их течения никогда не смешиваются из-за разной плотности вод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скаген

**Author's Note:**

> написано на конкурс в паблике макленонна по арту http://cs540107.vk.me/c623428/v623428621/87bf/Vr1Mm_jkuXk.jpg

Воздух был прелый, по-летнему вялый. Джон медленно и глубоко вдохнул. Пахло хлебом и - почему-то - вишневым соком.  
\- Птичка моя! Птичка моя!  
\- Да, дорогой!  
\- Иди ко мне, моя птичка!...  
Джон обернулся на крики. У музыкального магазина, откуда он недавно вышел, смеялись два размытых бесформенных пятна. Одно из них, зеленое и меньшего размеру, побежало к Джону. Солнце било по глазам, но Джон упорно не моргал, до жарких слез всматриваясь в это пятно. Оно быстро превратилось в рыжую девушку.   
В Джулию.  
Джулия стояла перед ним и беспомощно улыбалась.  
Джон сделал шаг назад и чуть не упал - колени не держали как у старика.   
\- Милый мальчик, - позвала его рыжая девушка. Не Джулия, не его умершая мать. Какая-то девушка с улицы. Джон посмотрел на нее.  
\- Милый мальчик, - повторила она, - сфотографируешь меня и моего жениха?  
И протянула ему фотоаппарат.  
\- Я жду друга, - сказал Джон, заметил, как жених направился к ним, и обольстительно улыбнулся. - Мой друг, он, знаете ли, на половину ирландец, да я и сам ирландских кровей. А вы?   
\- Я американка, - ответила она, взгляд ее скользнул по его рту, затем - по шее и плечам. - Это заметно?  
\- Безусловно! я сразу заметил...   
\- Птичка моя, что так долго?  
\- ... что вы не из Ливерпуля.  
У Джона засосало в животе от предвкушения. Ему хотелось подраться. Он оглядел подошедшего парня. Ни худой, ни толстый, костяшки не сбиты, лицо, как у хорька, - маленькое и узкое. Тяжелое сладостное чувство опасности исчезло. Такие не дерутся потому, что к их невесте подкатили. Такие никогда не дерутся.  
\- Все в порядке? - спросил жених, и Джон осклабился.  
\- В полном, - заверила его девушка. - Ты сфотографируешь нас?  
\- Конечно, - Джон вытер руки о штаны. - Давайте сюда ваш агрегат.  
Они не отличались выдающимся воображением: встали у входа в тот самый музыкальный магазин, жених обнял невесту за плечо, она наклонила голову, обнажив шею. Они улыбнулись стандартными улыбками, и Джон сделал несколько снимков. Их бесславное убогое счастье его взбесило, так что он нарочно все три раза, когда нажимал на кнопку, дергал руками, чтобы снимки получились смазанными.  
\- Мне пора, - заявил он и отдал фотоаппарат жениху. - Меня ждут.  
Его ждал Пол, с которым Джон не виделся около месяца.  
\- Пока, милый мальчик! - девушка замахала ему рукой, ее зеленое платье приподнялось, обнажив белые бедра.  
Джон быстро отвернулся и увидел, что Пол уже шагает ему навстречу. Солнце больше не выжигало глаза, воздух колыхнулся в попытке имитировать ветер. Пол подбежал, и они оба на мгновение замялись, не зная, пожимать ли друг другу руки, или и так сойдет. Джон всегда решал, что - и так сойдет. Пол всегда протягивал руку. Потом он делал вид, что хотел почесать нос.   
\- Я принес кое-что, - Пол горделиво улыбнулся. - И я не спал несколько ночей.  
\- Надеюсь, это не венерическая болезнь, - сказал Джон и рассмеялся, увидев, как гордость на лице Пола сменяется растерянностью.  
\- И что в тебе девушки находят, - нахмурился тот, но ответная улыбка испортила его образ страдальца.  
\- Просто я разборчив, - защитился Джон, - и ценю в девушках чувство юмора.   
\- Особенно это полезно, когда ты снимаешь трусы.  
Джон подавил вздох. Пол начал язвить, а Джон ненавидел, когда это происходило. Это всегда означало ссору.  
\- Заткнись, - сказал Джон, глядя перед собой. Ему не нужно было смотреть на Пола, чтобы узнать, как тот сейчас выглядит.  
Им обоим в затылки светило жаркое солнце августа, но только Пол умел в духоте и поте, не спавшим несколько дней, злым и жадным до внимания выглядеть так, будто прямо сейчас готов выйти на сцену и затмить Элвиса.  
Капля пота закатилась Полу за воротник рубашки - Джон все-таки посмотрел на него. Посмотрел на мокрую шею, на сжатые губы, на опухшие веки - и отвернулся снова.  
Они шли вдоль парка.  
\- О, Мэгги, Мэгги Мэй...  
\- Мэгги, о, Мэгги...  
Это пели две девушки. Она из них ела мороженое.   
\- Давай подпоем им, - предложил Пол и ухмыльнулся.   
Он обычно первым нарушал молчание, почти всегда выбирая глупые причины.   
Например:  
\- Джон, я вспомнил, что Майк передавал тебе привет.  
Или:  
\- Я выучил новый перебор.  
Однажды Пол рассказал, как девчонка пыталась его возбудить ртом, а у него не встало. Они тогда надолго поссорились, и у обоих внезапно обнаружилось много дел и поводов не разговаривать две недели. Пол первым подавил свою гордость и перед одной из репетиций рассказал, неловко и невпопад улыбаясь, как пришел к однокласснице домой мужчиной, а ушел - опозоренный навеки, и Джон не выдержал, засмеялся так, что воздуха перестало хватать, а в животе заболело.  
Джон еще раз скосил глаза в сторону девчонок.   
\- Им же лет тринадцать, ты, старый педофил, - сказал он. Пол фыркнул.   
\- Давай пойдем поедим, - предложил Джон, когда они проходили мимо сгустившихся на одной улице кафе.   
\- Я хочу быстрее начать, - возразил Пол своим самым категоричным тоном. - Ну, ты понял.  
\- Нет.  
\- Мы можем поесть и у тебя, - настаивал Пол. - Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на новую песню.  
\- Почему мы всегда смотрим только твои песни?   
На самом деле Джон не хотел есть. Писать песни, бренчать по струнам он не хотел тоже. Парк, который они прошли, выглядывал из-за кирпичного дома. Джону вдруг захотелось превратиться в дерево, и тогда не пришлось бы бороться с Полом за лидерство, со струнами не надо бы было возиться и мучиться от невозможности что-то написать или сделать - тоже. С середины лета, когда умерла Джулия, он временно распустил группу. Ему не хотелось петь, сочинять, ничего, что привлекало его прежде, больше не имело значение. Он чувствовал себя стариком в неподходящем молодом теле.   
\- Так ты тоже написал? - Пол, казалось, обрадовался. - Почему не сказал?  
\- Я хочу быть деревом, - сказал Джон и посмотрел на Пола.   
\- Неплохое начало песни, - кивнул тот.   
\- Ты ни о чем другом и не думаешь, - Джон развернулся и пошел дальше.  
\- Думаю, - с нажимом ответил Пол. - Но если ты совсем не ничего не делаешь, это не значит, что и я не должен.  
Джон подумал, что надо бы посмеяться или подраться с ним. Но он промолчал. Нет смысла отрицать очевидное.  
\- Ты чего встал?  
Джон моргнул. Мир перед ним заторопился и ожил, топот ног, голоса, шелест листьев и трение шин по асфальту обрушились на Джона и схлынули, словно волна со скалы, когда Пол щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом.   
\- Я не хуже тебя, Макка, - сказал Джон, и тот сразу же уронил руку, сжал губы. В его глазах блистало небо. Джон хотел высказать ему все то, что накопилось уже давно. Как Пол бывает раздражающе упрямым. Как его поступки и слова мешают Джону. Как написание этих песен избавляют его от общения с Синтией и Мими.  
\- Уясни это наконец, - продолжил он, однако запал пропал, будто и не было.  
\- Я знаю это, - тихо возразил Пол. Они стояли посреди улицы. Джон вцепился пальцами в подкладку в карманах и смотрел на Пола.   
\- Я не считаю тебя хуже, - Джон только кивнул. Притворяться безразличным уже поздно. Оставалось свести все в шутку.  
\- Давай возьмем курицу с собой, - он дернул плечом и скривился от того, насколько тонким прозвучал его голос.  
Шутки не придумывались.

Пол передал ему сложенный вдвое листок.  
\- А где твоя тетрадь? - спросил Джон, развернул его и принялся читать стих.  
\- Я записываю туда только конечные варианты песен, - ответил Пол. Он зашел на кухню, положил курицу, вернулся в гостиную, где сидел Джон, устроился рядом, затем снова встал и принялся ходить вокруг, топая и громко сопя. Он нервничал слишком драматично.  
\- Лучше сядь, - попросил Джон. - Ты отвлекаешь.  
\- Ладно, - Пол сел на ковер, у дивана, так, что лицом почти утыкался Джону в колени.   
\- Ну как? - спросил он.  
\- Я еще не прочитал.  
Джон вчитывался в чернильные ровные строчки и не понимал смысл тех слов. Ему казалось, что он чувствует горячее дыхание Пола на коже. Это было невозможно.   
Это отвлекало.   
Джон отодвинулся, и кожаная обивка дивана скрипнула под его весом.   
Стих ложился на музыку идеально.  
\- Лучше того, что ты писал раньше, - сказал Джон. - Мне добавить нечего.  
\- Все неказистые места убрал Джордж, - пояснил Пол.   
\- Не знал, что вы соавторы.  
Джон встал, положил листок и прошел в туалет. Позади раздался громкий вздох.  
\- Ты задолбал! - крикнул Пол. Джон замер, сжимая дверную ручку, уставился на унитаз перед ним.   
Топот приближался.  
\- Ты не можешь, я понимаю, - Пол схватил его за плечо и надавил, желая развернуть, но Джон резко и сильно сбросил тяжелую руку и развернулся сам. Они стояли так близко, что Джон видел маленькие коричневые веснушки у Пола на переносице.  
\- Я понимаю, - настаивал Пол. Лицо у него исказилось, и мокро блестели белки глаз. - Я понимаю. Но чем быстрее ты отвлечешься - тем легче тебе будет. Просто поверь мне.  
Он протянул руку и сжал Джона за плечо. Оттуда по всему телу гулко разнеслась барабанная дробь. Играл военный марш.  
\- Ты злишься на меня, потому что я пишу, - продолжил Пол.   
\- Невероятно, - ответ вышел хриплым. Джон прочистил горло. Он обнаружил, что вцепился Полу в запястье. Кожа у Пола была холодная и скользкая, как медуза.  
\- Так либо тоже начинай. Либо кончай придираться, тупой недоумок.  
Когда Пол говорил "тупой недоумок", это означало, что он пытается выглядеть злым на Джона. Пол не умел злиться на него, и это Джону нравилось. Такое преимущество нельзя было не оценить, если у них возникали трения.   
Пол был мягкосердечным. Как молоденькая нянечка. Красивая - глаз не отвести.  
Джон и не отводил.  
Пол отступил на шаг, на второй. Почесал нос.  
\- Я бы написал, - сказал Джон. - Не о чем.  
В животе у Пола заурчало, и он растерянно посмотрел на Джона.  
\- Курица, - подсказал Джон. Пол кивнул.  
На кухне он бессовестно слопал две трети порции.  
Иногда Джон удивлялся, как они вообще подружились.  
\- Не будь мы друзьями, - однажды сказал ему Пол, - мы были бы худшими врагами.  
В тот момент он был пьяный и любил весь мир. Джон успел протрезветь, и эта брошенная вскользь фраза запомнилась ему, как какая-то прописная истина.   
\- Но мы друзья, - вещал счастливый неуправляемый Пол. - Этому миру повезло.  
За окном садилось солнце, а они все еще сидели на кухне. На промасленной бумаге лежали куриные косточки. У Пола блестели губы и пальцы от жира, Джон испачкал штанину, выронив изо рта непрожеванный кусок.  
\- Ты слишком разговорчивый, когда ешь, - сказал Пол и улыбнулся. Джон кинул в него полотенцем.  
\- Рот вытри, дорогая тетушка, - посоветовал он и засмеялся, когда Пол, злобно прищурившись, обтер губы полотенцем.  
Часы отчетливо тикали в тишине. Тени сузились, стали острее и ярче, обрисовав стены древними неясными узорами.  
\- Семь часов, - сказал Пол и встал. Стул под ним скрипнул. - Я пойду.  
\- Я с тобой, - ответил Джон. Он знал, что Пол просто не хочет встречаться с Мими. Джон тоже не хотел, поэтому завернул куриные кости в бумагу, поставил стулья, как они стояли - вплотную к столу, и выкинул бычки из пепельницы в урну. Мими не должна догадаться, что он приходил в этот дом.  
\- Все следы замел? - насмешливо спросил Пол.   
Они быстрым шагом перешли на другую сторону улицы и направились к следующей автобусной остановке, чтобы не пересечься с Мими.  
Джон мог бы съязвить, но, посмотрев на Пола, передумал. Пол тепло улыбался.   
\- Ты же не спешишь, - сказал Джон и потянул его за локоть направо, - пойдем в парк.  
Пол не возражал.   
Они шли молча. С Полом приятно было молчать. С Джулией было тоже приятно.   
Впереди виднелось озеро. Люди появлялись на дорожках все реже.  
\- Давай здесь, - предложил Пол и, дождавшись согласного кивка от Джона, кинул пиджак на траву в тени от широкого раскидистого дуба. Джон лег у самых корней. Неяркое красное солнце грело ему лицо. Он положил руку на глаза, желая загородиться от него.  
\- Моя мама умерла три года назад, - сказал Пол. - Я играл на гитаре целыми днями, стер до крови пальцы и порвал десятки струн.  
\- Я просто лежал на диване, - Джон закрыл глаза.  
Над их головами зашумела листва.  
\- Мы ведь ее даже не пропели, - сказал Пол. Джон повернул голову в его сторону. Пол сидел, обхватив руками колени, и смотрел на спокойную застывшую воду. У берегов озеро поросло рогозом, который лениво качался на теплом летнем ветру.   
\- Можем пропеть сейчас, - отозвался Джон, но Пол покачал головой.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - произнес он, повернулся к Джону и серьезно добавил. - Когда ты напишешь тоже.  
\- Я напишу, - пообещал Джон. У него вдруг возникло ощущение, что он говорит не о песне. - Ты будешь сражен мной. В самое сердце.  
В твое самонадеянное нетерпеливое сердце.


End file.
